


Promesa secreta

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Other, Romance, Semi AU, Supernatural - Freeform, relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Entre verdades a medias y mentiras enteras, ¿Hay una delgada línea? o ¿Son solo secretos?, al final, son las palabras que quedan con los involucrados, maravillosos actores principales de una romántica historia, bueno, si es que puede ser romántica, depende del punto de vista.
Relationships: Alucard & Integra Hellsing, Alucard & Integra Hellsing & Pip Bernadotte, Alucard & Pip Bernadotte, Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Integra Hellsing/Pip Bernadotte, Pip Bernadotte & Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte & Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez & Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez & Integra Hellsing & Pip Bernadotte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Promesa secreta

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Pensamientos espontáneos… muchos y variados pensamientos espontáneos. Q-Q Es que… ¿Por qué no hay más fics de PipxIntegra?, ¿Por qué? T^T**

**De antemano, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad.**

**Recomendación musical** **:** **しちごさん。** **× ABSOLUTE CASTAWAY - Lost nostalgia (Album: Cross bouquet)**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

Sentía el palpitar de su frente, apenas tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, se sostuvo un lado, solo para escuchar los latidos alrededor de su carne. ¡Definitivamente no era un dolor de cabeza!, incluso una migraña sería mucho mejor y bastante apreciada. Se quejo ante el paño húmedo retirando los restos de sangre seca, deslizándose hasta su nariz y limpiando unas cuantas gotas que habían encontrado su camino hasta ahí.

La tela del guante presionando apenas la punta de su nariz hizo que gritara de dolor, teniendo enfrente un ceño fruncido en desgrado por su falta de resistencia a tan simple tacto. La vio devolver el paño húmedo al plato con agua y tomar la caja de primeros auxilios. – Es un gran detalle, querida. – sonrió, guiñándole a pesar del dolor.

\- A usted le falta aprender que no todo lo que piensa tiene que decirlo. – saco un botecito de ungüento, gasas y cinta blanca. – Incluyendo, acosar a uno de mis vampiros.

\- ¿Celosa? – sonrió de lado, teniendo un brillo altanero en su único ojo sano.

El asco en su expresión ante la pregunta fue la respuesta que enfrió cualquier otro intento de coquetería escurridiza, transformando el ambiente en un mar de tensión, sofocada solamente por sus curaciones al rostro. Un parche blanco quedo pegado a su frente con la cinta y algo de ungüento en las pequeñas marcas dejadas al chocar contra la silla e incrustándosele algunos trozos de madera.

Regreso los materiales usados, entregándole por último una pastilla para aliviar el dolor muscular – sino es que persistía con alguna contusión –. Dejo el botiquín sobre su escritorio, finalizando su tratamiento y esperando a que saliera de su despecho, en cambio un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura presionando su pecho contra su espalda y recargando su barbilla entre sus cabellos rubios.

\- Bernadotte… – dijo lentamente, rechinando sus dientes entre cada sílaba – tienes diez segundos para soltarme, antes de que desperdicie plata bendecida.

\- … Hmm…– restregó su rostro contra el suave cabello rubio, apretando su agarre en la cintura. – Nadie dijo que este trabajo fuera sin riesgos. ¿O usted qué opina?, Sir Integra.

\- Tendremos una baja por un indisciplinado soldado. – advirtió, obteniendo una risa de su captor.

\- El problema, querida mía – susurro a su oído y sin quitar las manos de su cintura la hizo girar, dejándola de frente a él. – No soy un soldado, sino un honorable mercenario contratado por tu mayordomo.

\- Por supuesto – intento empujar las manos en su cintura – Considerando que eres un hombre que da sus servicios para disparar indiscriminadamente al mejor postor.

\- Palabras crueles proveniente de una hermosa dama.

\- ¿Y con esas frases baratas consigues compañía nocturna?

\- Algunas veces – se encogió de hombros, ladeando el rostro – ¿Celosa?

\- Tu hombría está desesperada por una demostración de interés por mi parte o ¿Quieres un aumento de sueldo?

Sin ninguna intención de seguir el juego, Pip suspiro sonriéndole ampliamente a la mujer, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Integra, subiendo sus manos a su espalda, abrazándola y eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos. – He estado casi diez años sin verte. ¡Claro que voy a estar desesperado si mi prometida no me da ni una palabra!

\- Bernadotte, firmaste un contrato para Hellsing y si me memoria no me falla fui YO quien lo redacto, ¿Exactamente en qué parte esta lo de casarme contigo?

Una muralla impenetrable se levantó delante del castaño, quien con su ceja saltando, rio secamente como si lo afirmado por Integra fuera sino una broma mal planteada, pero por educación se correspondía con una leve risa. Sin solicitar permiso, dejo de apresar un lado de su cintura y tomo su mano izquierda, retirando el guante blanco, revisando cuidadosamente cada uno de los finos dedos, deteniéndose satisfactoriamente en el anular. La simpleza de un arillo metálico sin incrustaciones de piedras preciosas o con alguna joya de color brillante, solo un arillo metálico delgado con manchas ocultando su color natural reposaba elegantemente en el anular de Integra.

Fue un silencio momentáneo, la rubia frunció el ceño, ladeando la mirada evitando la mueca de triunfo y satisfacción de su "invitado".

El rechinido de los dientes de Integra, fue eclipsado por la carcajada de Pip, con sus mejillas coloreadas por un sutil rojo deslizo su mano del agarre arrebatándole el guante para ponérselo de regreso, siendo impedido por el mercenario apropiándose de la tela y resguardándola en el interior de su pantalón. – ¡Considerare tu actitud como insubordinación!

\- Insubordinación y un cuerno. Lo estas usando. – sujeto su mano, alzándola para mostrar el brillo del arillo.

\- De vez en cuando me gusta portar algo de joyería. – corrigió Integra, zafando su mano.

Pip asintió, decidido a tomar el reto de las contradicciones – ¿Y en tu dedo anular? ¿Debajo de tus guantes?

\- Es mi elección el cómo uso mi joyería. – respondió, alisando su saco, girando el anillo, acción que no paso desapercibida por Pip, invadiendo por cuarta vez consecutiva el espacio personal de Integra, dando la vuelta completa al anillo, deteniéndose en una hendidura repasándola con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Especialmente… cuando tiene grabado las iniciales de mi nombre.

\- Forma parte de los riesgos de comprar joyería en una tienda de empeño.

\- ¿Por eso lo mandaste cortar?

\- Si – dejo ir su mano, escondiendo las letras por debajo – La medida para el dedo no es correcta, se necesita ajustar, especialmente con anillos que consigues de una tienda de empeño. – excuso, arreglando unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

\- Integra tu no vas a tiendas de empeño.

\- Los lugares que visite o no, son mi elección, Bernadotte. – señalo al castaño con su mano sin guante – Usted es lo bastante atrevido usando mi nombre, ¿no cree?, desconozco las costumbres francesas, pero nosotros los ingleses escatimamos el libertinaje y por supuesto las relaciones interpersonales. – dio un golpe a la mano que aún seguía en su cintura, Pip recupero su mano de las suaves curvas, posándola bajo su barbilla.

\- En resumen – aplaudió como si llegara a una gran revelación – nada de coqueteo en el trabajo y sin tutearnos. – las marcas por fruncir el ceño se remarcaron en la frente de Integra – _Ma chère_ , te adoro con locura además NO ESTOY DE SERVICIO. – remarco, moviendo sus dedos índice y medio, colocando comillas a esa última parte de su oración – ¿Podemos olvidar la etiqueta? – pidió dulcemente, frunciendo los labios en un puchero infantil.

Con un suspiro, Integra se pasó la mano por el rostro, dejándola apoyada en su barbilla – Lárgate de mi oficina antes de que te dispare, Pip. Y yo no amenazo en vano. – sus finas cejas fruncidas complementando la gelidez de su mirada, enviaron un escalofrió por la columna vertebral del castaño. Inclinándose sobre la mujer delante de él, unió sus frentes, ignorando la pequeña arma extraída del interior de su saco verde olivo y cuyo cañón se presionaba en su costado derecho.

El arma perfectamente cargada, tan fácil accionar el gatillo y tendría una nueva mano de pintura en sus muebles y piso, junto a un extenso informe, detallando su razonamiento para eliminar al líder de su nuevo grupo de "soldados".

Manteniendo la silenciosa lucha de miradas, espadas afiladas contra almohadones esponjosos, solo bastaban segundos para deshacerse de él, enviarlo junto a su grupo de profesionales al entrenamiento en campo abierto y esto pasaría como un innecesario gasto de tiempo. Aun así, eligió dejar caer sus hombros junto a un suspiro que descendió la inflación de su pecho por el aire retenido en sus pulmones, regresando la pequeña arma al interior de su saco.

Detestaba ceder, pero, detestaba más el papeleo innecesario, especialmente donde se involucra un matrimonio secreto. – Me harás envejecer antes. – presiono el puente de su nariz con el pulgar e índice, levantando la montura de sus anteojos.

\- También me gustan las mujeres maduras. – devolvió el guante, siendo tomado con las puntas de sus dedos.

\- Cierra la boca. – gruño, sin ver la gracia a su comentario halagador.

 _\- ¡Oui!_ – obedeció alegremente, sosteniéndose del escritorio, encerrando perfectamente a Integra.

Dejando el guante en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, alzo su mano dejando ver el elegante arillo plateado grabado con dos letras: P. B., específicamente. Desviando su mirada, Integra cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho. – ¿Satisfecho?

Las sonrosadas mejillas en su piel bronceada en conjunto de su molestia, fue la imagen más celestial que Pip podía presenciar. – Bastante, sí. – deposito un beso en su frente, alejándose para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha, apartando los cabellos de sus mechones que se pegaban.

\- Detente. – solicito suavemente negando los latidos de su corazón aumentar, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo prolongarse y empezar a estacionarse en sus mejillas.

\- No. – susurro con lentitud, besando cada una de las mejillas de integra, dejando posadas sus labios en su frente, disfrutando del contacto.

\- Pip…

\- Aún tengo cinco minutos de fingir un desmayo por la demostración vampírica, gracias. – dijo, con sus labios rozando la piel.

Integra detecto el reproche del castaño por sus heridas causadas por su propia incredulidad y subestimar a un miembro de Hellsing – Tú te lo buscaste y conoces a Alucard.

Distanciándose de la mujer, bajo su rostro, mostrando su expresión incomoda por la mención del vampiro sirviente de Integra – Si… me da escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Nuestra primera y única cita y él gran chico rojo me lanza un perro de seis ojos. – negó, suspirando, como si el recuerdo fuera reciente.

\- Tiene ocho ojos. – corrigió Integra

\- Dos ojos más, dos ojos menos, no veo la diferencia. ¡CASI ME ORINO EN LOS PANTALONES DEL SUSTO! – fue el turno de Integra para sonreír por el inolvidable recuerdo de su prometido corriendo por los jardines de la mansión con el familiar de Alucard pisándole los talones. – No tuvo gracia.

\- Claro que sí. – la sonrisa burlesca de la mujer se amplio por las mejillas coloreadas en vergüenza del francés. Las memorias entorno a esa supuesta cita, siempre podían ser una carta de triunfo para apaciguar los amorosos tratos de Pip.

\- Integra.

\- ¿Hm?

Acuno su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Te extrañe, mi Sir – Un parpadeo incrédulo, las finas pestañas escondiendo sus ojos cristalinos y con el coloreado de sus mejillas, empuño sus manos dejándolas a los costados.

\- Idiota – la vibración de su risa fue una señal de aceptación, ella no se apartó, pero sus brazos la rodearon en un ferrero abrazo que le permitió esconder su rostro en el fuerte pecho del mercenario. – _Tu m'as manqué aussi ..._

**_oOo_**

Contaba los pasos restantes de su oficina al área de tiro en los jardines. Acompañaría a Pip con la excusa de observar el entrenamiento de los gansos salvajes a campo abierto, tomaría nota de la cantidad de hombres, su formación y comunicación, tras completar esa sencilla revisión dejaría que descansaran por esa noche para enviarlos a la siguiente misión. Simple. – Y creíble –

La agradable brisa nocturna tocando su piel a penas uno de sus pies estuvo en el exterior fue agradablemente refrescante, mermando los cursis momentos vividos en el interior de su oficina.

Discretamente observo al castaño por el rabillo del ojo, la contratación de un grupo de mercenarios para fungir el rol de sus anteriores tropas estuvo en contra de su mejor criterio, pero a falta de personal y apoyo, acepto la propuesta de Walter, enalteciendo a los gansos salvajes con el termino de "profesionales". El hecho de que su capitán continuara vivo con solo un ojo, pudo darle créditos extra, sin embargo, lo que no pudo admitir, abiertamente, con su mayordomo giraba en torno a Pip Bernadotte y esa propuesta de matrimonio.

Recordaba vagamente convivir con el francés durante su infancia cerca de dos años y medio en la mansión, dejando la propiedad antes de que él cumpliera los nueve, enviándose algunas cartas para no perder el contacto, pero, eventualmente estas dejaron de ser respondidas y ella se concentró en sus lecciones al lado de su padre, hasta que el recuerdo de Pip se volvieran memorias vagas y borrosas, que no podría identificarlo aun cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Mesas más tarde de su nombramiento como líder de Hellsing, un alterado adolescente entraba sin permiso a su mansión, exigiendo por verla, escabulléndose de los guardias hasta su oficina, deteniéndose un paso al sentir los hilos que rozaron por sus brazos y cortaron finamente un lado de su mejilla.

No tenía problemas en lidiar con un poco de venganza o luchas de poder por su nuevo cargo, lo enfrentaría con su frente en alto y el orgullo de un Hellsing. Solo conseguiría arrebatarla su posición una vez ella estuviera muerta, lo cual no sería una tarea fácil de hacer o conseguir, las pruebas estaban en las mazmorras y saliendo por las noches.

¡Ella no se rendiría ante nadie!

Ese día, él postaba una vestimenta casual, de chaqueta, camiseta negra con un estampado de alguna banda estadounidense famoso, pantalones de mezclilla oscura y tenis desgastados, delataban su humilde origen, pero no por ello, se confiaría. ¿Qué adolescente atraviesa un jardín entero para llegar a una mansión?, aún más, si dicha mansión está rodeada de soldados armados.

Pero, sus primeras palabras, siguen desconcertándola: – _¿Estas bien?_

Infiltrarse en los terrenos de Hellsing, ingresar a su mansión y llegar hasta su oficina, solo para preguntarle por su estado emocional. Estúpido, ¡definitivamente estúpido!

 _\- Ma chère,_ ¿en qué piensas?

\- Nada de relevancia Bernadotte. – el mencionado asintió, no convencido del todo – Y por favor, se profesional.

\- Lo que mi Sir pida es un hecho – tales encantos que harían a cualquier dama suspirar y caer en las mieles del amor, irritaron a Integra, acercándola lentamente al dolor de cabeza que intentaba ignorar. – Adoro el misterio que le pones a todo lo nuestro, pero me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo se lo escondiste a él?

\- Ultima advertencia – frunció el ceño, acentuando cada silaba con la inexistente paciencia que le quedaba – deja de entrometerte en mi vida privada.

\- ¡Aye, Sir!

Bebería dos tazas de té junto a una aspirina y tal vez mantener un par resguardadas por si acaso.

Visualizo el campo de tiro, alegre de identificar la rubia caballera de la draculina y a su mayordomo, asesorando los movimientos de los gansos y explicación respecto al tipo de armamento y municiones a manejar. Necesitarían ahorrar una gran cantidad de balas, refinando su puntería ante enemigos con características especiales de eliminación.

Busco con su mirada a su lacayo, ni un rastro de su presencia física, eso explicaría la animosidad entre los hombres y la falta de algunos gritos aterrados. No verlo rondando los alrededores fue un consuelo, un dolor de cabeza menos cerca de llevarla a la migraña.

La presencia de ambos fue detectada en cuanto Seras giro su cabeza, mirándolos por encima de su hombro, dando la vuelta completa y saludando con su mano para mostrar su posición en el campo nocturno. Pip devolvió el gesto a la vampira, apresurando el paso, seguido de cerca por Integra, la disculpa dirigida al líder de los gansos salvajes llegaba con un tono rebosante de preocupación en labios de la draculina, pero se detuvo antes de ser capaz de entonar un vocablo entendible, abriendo hasta donde sus ojos consiguieron extenderse y proliferando el uso de su voz con un grito acusador, señalando con su índice a los dos. Aquella muestra sin modales de Seras atrajo la curiosidad y atención del resto de miembros ocupantes del campo. Algunos se abstuvieron del grito, otros comenzaron a aplaudir y unos más silbar alzando el pulgar a Pip.

Aquello superaba la insubordinación, elevando el marcador de temperamento de Integra, estuvo tentada a mandarlos fuera de sus instalaciones y sin ningún pago de compensación, antes de que esa idea se volviera una realidad, Walter intervino de mediador para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba con la furia sin control de su Sir. Con la sutileza de un caballero ingles camino hasta Integra y Pip, mirándolos con calma, fue descendiendo su visita, clavándola en un punto especifico, guiándolos para que ellos mismos comprobaran la zona que atrajo el bullicio a sus recientes tropas contratadas.

El horror y error, pensó Integra, luchando para que el sonrojo no subiera por sus mejillas. Ensimismada en el romántico momento con Pip en la oficina, tomo la galante mano que el francés le ofreció al salir en dirección a los jardines y no extrañaran la presencia del capitán. Una muestra afectiva simple e increíblemente significativa.

Abrió la palma de su mano, alejándose del castaño, tosiendo fuerte y claro, haciendo caso omiso a las caras de sorpresa, el sonrojo claro a las mejillas de Seras y un aura peligrosa declarando abiertamente una cacería furtiva.

\- Oficial Victoria. Dejare al Capitán Bernadotte con usted, no espero sino un trabajo colaborativo perfecto. – Seras asintió silenciosamente – Lo cual incluye al resto de ustedes, mañana descansarán y por la noche irán a su primera operación. Es todo.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, Integra se retiró del campo de entrenamiento seguida por Walter, marcando un considerable espacio de distanciamiento, atrapando por su oído algunas indicaciones extras del mayordomo al nuevo capitán de las tropas.

**_oOo_**

Finalmente, dentro de la mansión y sin oído curiosos, la dama Hellsing detuvo su andar, dándole la espalda a su mano derecha. Apretando sus puños, exhalo pesadamente, cualquier excusa viable eran meras palabras vacías. Tener tal conversación resultaba más bochornoso de lo imaginado y aun no tenía idea por donde comenzar, relatar desde la intrusión del francés hace años o solo la parte del matrimonio secreto. ¡Ninguna elección era buena!

\- ¿Tiene planeado efectuar la boda, pronto?, reviso su agenda para verificar algún espacio disponible.

Dio vuelta de golpe, mirando de frente a Walter, sus ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas y las gafas estrellarse contra el suelo. La expresión satisfecha del mayordomo combinaba una sutil mueca de diversión ante su consternación de no tener que dar una detallada explicación y razonamiento ciertamente… infantil.

\- No. – tosió, reacomodando el armazón en el puente de su nariz – El Capitán Bernadotte y yo… acordamos mantener la relación profesional. Necesita aclimatarse a su nuevo espacio de trabajo.

\- Entiendo. Pero, ¿Sigue contemplada la boda?

Integra dudo un momento en responder, ¿Qué más daba postergar lo inevitable?, Walter no la dejaría en paz hasta tener la respuesta – Si, así es.

\- Preparare una lista de sugerencias por si ambos avanzan en su "acuerdo profesional", es importante ahorrar tiempo, especialmente en una boda, hay varios detalles que requieren seguirse al pie de la letra.

\- Claro. Confió en tu criterio Walter.

\- Me honran sus palabras, Sir Integra.

Sin otra solicitud de parte de la joven señorita, el mayordomo eligió ese momento para retirarse, mencionando que más tarde llevaría una taza de té a su oficina y los documentos de los gansos salvajes estaban listos para ser archivados. Walter desapareció entre los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, Integra apresuro su paso, esquivando algunas mucamas en su trayecto y fulminándolas con la mirada.

Entrando a su oficina, cerro de un portazo, apoyando su espalda en la madera, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, bajándolas hasta la punta de su nariz.

\- "Estúpido francés pervertido"

Grito de frustración, pisando fuerte hasta llegar a su cómoda silla para zambullirse en el papeleo.

**_oOo_**

_Permitiendo al irrespetuoso joven quedarse en su oficina; escucharía su petición o razón de ingresar abruptamente a sus terrenos y tratarla sin formalidad. Importaba poco que él fuera mayor a ella, no sobrestimaría a la líder de la casa Hellsing._

_\- ¿Sabes?, antes Walter me hubiera ofrecido un vaso de leche con galletas. – masajeo su cuello con una sonrisa torcida – Esos cables por poco me degollar._

_\- Usted no es sino un intruso. Explíquese claramente, estoy muy ocupada. – señalo las dos pilas de papeles a su izquierda, otorgándole un peso extra a sus palabras. El joven castaño pestañeo con su boca abierta de sorpresa, aclarando su garganta jugo con sus manos, dejándolas en su regazo._

_Integra deslizo su mano en uno de los cajones en su escritorio, tomando el mango de la pequeña pistola que resguardaba, lista y sin seguro. Una palabra o un movimiento y brillantes balas de plata estarían incrustadas en la frente del adolescente._

_\- Estas más alta._

_\- Déjese de obviedades._

_\- Hm – froto bajo su barbilla – ¿El cambio de actitud es por el traje? – entrecerrando sus ojos, envió la última advertencia al castaño, una palabra más y seria carne molida para arrojar entre la basura._

_Poniéndose en pie, el misterioso joven alargo su brazo, tomando la mano que Integra aún mantenía apoyada en el escritorio, antes de que ella lograra reclamarle por su atrevimiento él hablo: – ¡Cásate conmigo!_

_El arma resbalo de su mano, chocando contra el piso, dejando que su sonara caída metálica resonara por toda la habitación. Consternada por tal astucia, abandono su silla de golpe, chocando ambas palmas abiertas en la mesa del escritorio. La sien comenzaba a palpitarle, ya tenía los principios de migraña con ayuda del papeleo, los miembros de la mesa redonda y su nuevo sirviente, no necesitaba a un joven alborotado por las hormonas soltando propuestas ridículas._

_\- Lárguese. – ordeno, molesta._

_\- Primero responde._

_La propuesta del joven era seria o una escena bien ensayada, la joven Hellsing no tenía tiempo de decidir por cual opción irse – ¿Cuál es su edad? – devolvió la pregunta al joven._

_\- Pronto cumpliré dieciocho. ¡Ah! – el rojo corrió por las mejillas del joven – N-no no me refiero ahora. Solo comprometernos y eventualmente…_

_\- No. – corto de tajo sus excusas – Retírese – señalo la puerta de su oficina._

_\- Al menos dame una oportunidad Integra._

_\- ¡Usted desconoce por completo los modales y la buena etiqueta! – golpeo con ambas manos empuñadas la madera de su escritorio – Ni siquiera se ha presentado, entro sin invitación a mi casa y finalmente me ha hecho una propuesta que en otro tiempo seria halagador, pero justo ahora podría ser arrestado y presentar cargos en su contra._

_El castaño parpadeo, digiriendo el largo discurso lanzado por Integra, esta vez definitivamente se iría o daría la llamada a Walter junto a la policía._

_\- Pip Bernadotte. – extendió su mano, en esta ocasión para un apretón. – Mucho gusto. – Un largo suspiro escapo de Integra, estrechando la mano de Pip._

_\- Integra Fairbrok Wingates Hellsing._

_La sonrisa amistosa obsequiada por el ya no misterioso joven, maquillo las bronceadas mejillas de Integra. Retirándose del toque del joven, volvió a invitarlo para que se fuera._

_\- Mejor vamos a una cita._

_\- ¡Usted está loco!_

_\- Para nada, ma chère, sigo la etiqueta como has mencionado. Me he presentado y ahora declaro mis intenciones contigo. – la galantería desprendida, crispo los nervios de Integra – Eres toda una chica de cortejo, mou doux chevalier Integra._

_\- Irritante francés. Bien, salgamos, antes lo haga, antes de iras._

_\- Gracias, ¡Ma chère!_

_Extendió la mano a Integra, colocándola sobre su brazo, caminando fuera de la oficina, donde les esperaba Walter, sorprendido de ver a su señorita junto al intruso. – Pasearemos por el jardín Walter._

_\- Confía en mí, mantendré segura a la bella señorita. – afirmo confiado Pip, despidiéndose del mayordomo._

_Recorriendo los pasillos con Pip del brazo pensó en los beneficios de ser vista con un atractivo joven que le superaba por unos cuantos años, tendría la tapadera ideal para ahorrarse cartas con propuestas de matrimonio de caballeros de su edad o mayores._

**_oOo_**

Dejo escapar el humo entre sus labios, el último entrenamiento nocturno de los gansos salvajes termino, cada uno de los hombres reía y regresaban a sus habitaciones en los cuartales, buscando con la mirada la figura del capitán, mordió el cigarro entre sus dientes, regresando al interior de la mansión.

Su vista descendió al guante blanco escondiendo la argolla plateada, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por la textura de la tela, sintiendo la dureza del metal circular. Retiro el cigarro, exhalando otra calada de humo.

Había acertado en aprovechar la oportunidad que Pip le brindo al aparecer aquel día en su casa, sin embargo, estuvo fuera de todo calculo el hecho de que ese francés volviera al día siguiente de la supuesta cita simplemente para reforzar su lazo afectivo, a pesar del ataque sufrido por el perro demonio de su sirviente vampiro.

Y recordarlo, tras su partida, le parecía una escena de novela romántica, absurdamente cursi. Suspiro, llevando la mano izquierda a su pecho, sosteniendo la cruz que colgaba en el centro, apretándola con fuerza.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada del francés o ya le estaba contagiando de su idiotez. – Lo que sea – exhalo una última calada de su cigarro, aplastándolo en un cenicero, dejando los restos para que terminaran de consumirse. – Tengo papeleo por llenar, los pensamientos adolescentes serán para otro momento.

Abandono la habitación, con una estela de humo a su espalda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**OvO Je… Je… Je… Se… Integra y Pip están comprometidos. Loco, ¿no?**

**Gracias por leer… ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
